


Bygone Days

by Janne_Shin_Amous



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Canonical Character Death, Dark Knight Quest (Final Fantasy XIV) Spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Graphic Description of Corpses, Heavy Angst, Interspecies Relationship(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Outdoor Sex, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Relationship(s), Patch 2.0: A Realm Reborn Spoilers, Patch 3.0: Heavensward Spoilers, Patch 4.0: Stormblood Spoilers, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Topping from the Bottom, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janne_Shin_Amous/pseuds/Janne_Shin_Amous
Summary: "Bygone Days" is a collection of commercial esque fiction that plays with the line of what we really don't know about certain characters in Final Fantasy XIV. It centers around innocent assuming prompts about three original characters of my own and two others. Nazeru Orlmous, a male Xaelan Auri, and Hiyori Takanashi, a female Seeker of the Sun Miqo'te. Dark and has spoilers all the way up to the end of Shadowbringers, the DRK 80 questline and the DRG 80 questline.





	Bygone Days

> **Darker Knights and Blacker Souls**

**Hiyori Takanashi / Sidurgu Orl**

> _ **Triggers: Gore, Violence, Rape, Agreed to a different form of sex and didn't get it, What is Reality, Body Horror, Cannibalistic thoughts **_

The Forgotten Knight was always on the quiet side, but, after Ala Mhigo liberated, the Ishgardian soldiers returned and rejoiced in a war not their own, but one they had help won. 

Rielle had gone to rest in the inn room. She didn’t compromise with commotion - not after Myste. Which left the snowy-haired Xaelan man with the onyx black-haired - with blood highlights - Seeker woman at his side. His silence - parsed and brooding - was not comparable to hers, a quietness out of shyness and respect for the dark knight. His brow rose in slight irritation if he had eyebrows it may have been more expressive. 

Sidurgu had always been bad with emotion, his eyes closing as he breathed out. A cold breeze drifted past from the upper door opening again, a terrifying reminder the heat creeped into his bones and he very much alive at the moment. It swelled within his breast even harsher, drawing out a pained breath from the man as he focused on the hardwood table. A fortnight and no word - yet here she was once again. Not so much of an explanation, could she not have sent word and **not worried him****?** His teeth ground together as hot angry tears fell from his covered eye, turning away from her concerned gaze, _she needed to stop making him go through this_. 

"W-would you want to take a step outside Sidurgu? To um... have some pure air...?" Hiyori piped up a fragment, winning an off-handed glance before a loud sigh reached her ears. 

"Yeah. sure." Sid relaxed but followed her all the same, taking their journey upwards instead of down towards the Brume. The Pillars filled with bluebloods, though different from the fall of the Church and the rise of the democratic view of things. Now, the people did not glare at him so much - they no longer saw him much of a foe but that didn't mean the hate dissipated. His eyelashes fluttered closed for the moment he received a small warm hand on his, before glancing down under his hair at the gentle woman. "Hiyo...?" Her eyes always glimmered and reminded him of Fray with his passion - was it because she beheld his soul stone? They were alone now, looking off into the deep night sky at the ledge of a balcony. Another warmth pressed into his side, her dark side he realized, as it sapped at his aether, whispering sweet nothings to tempt his heart into diving towards communion, to fall to selfishness like he wasn't a low honored knight.

She broke away from him with a gentle smile and looked off into the distance. "This - This is where I saw him, my guilt, Myste. He took the form of Ysayle and Haurchefant... two dear friends of mine. They passed... passed because they saved me." Small tears ran down her cheeks, her chin pointed upwards. _Even in pain, she was so beautiful, would she cry like that for him? _He shook off his dark side, choking on the pressure in his throat.

Sidurgu... was, not one for comforting others, with being emotionally constipated and having no clue how to integrate other's emotions - as the damned Moogles reminded him when Rielle visited. He had gotten better, and one thing was his recognition for his affections towards the Seeker, feelings he wished he could blame on his lustful greed as he peered at the sun in her eyes, damned being the son of Nhamaa. He dropped his hand on hers, biting his lip. "They... saved a good person. You've always done what you believe to be right, and it's honorable. More than I am. For shite's sake stop crying." She laughed as he gently brushed aside her tears and a gasp took him when she launched herself at him for a hug. Her long tail wrapped around his and she purred, ears perked up. He found his tail wanting to swat away, but it curled back cozily and betrayed him.

"Thank you, Sid, it's cute seeing you try to cheer me up!" Her beaming eyes kept him from any retort against how not cute he was, his jaw just slightly slack. The fact was, Sidurgu could never be cute in his eyes. Maybe, his friend called him brutishly handsome once, but Zeru always tried to get on his nerves. His pale white face flushed a slight purple color, turning away with a huff. He could never be that for her, be the cute lizard man - there were well-suited men for her he realized; it reminded him of Ser Aymeric and her stories of him, he was better suited for something like this. 

"I'm not-!" He raised his voice angrily, **(pissing off his wrathful dark side yet also playing on it - was it bad he wanted to make her cry?), ** then stopped seeing the miqo's ears flatten. "I'm not cute." The xaelan softened his voice finally, choosing his words carefully as to not offend the woman. Eyes opened, it surprised him to see happy slitted eyes gazing into his, and even more when she hugged him. Hiyori was small against his frame, though cut neatly with a trim waist, Sidurgu was closer to seven fulms than he was to six and it showed with the five and a half full woman. Limbal rings dimmed faintly as he leaned in almost automatically to press his sharp nose to the fluff of her hair, tail thrashing like an excited dog. Why did it fade and ebb like that...? Why did his canines grind harder, the unharmonious pattern of their breathing reminding him of the piss poor children choirs that rang through the Brume speaking of the Fury's teachings. That the poor defiled them...

Defiling sounded delicious, his mouth parting open, light pink tongue pressing over his pale lips. _So __hungry..._

"Cute..." Soft voice, her tone was so gentle. Through the bitter cold of winter that clouded his heart, Sid felt reminded of her boiling and unruly summer, reminded of her scrunched face as she read the wax-sealed letter. Reminded him of her concentrated growls and yowls - of how her face twisted in pain and the smell of blood. The way it pumped uselessly from her pallid skin and pooled under her body.... how it's sweet apple red lulled him into a predatory stance, heart pumping harder and harder... Sidurgu needed to regain control.

It reminded him of his fleeting memories of the Steppe, or his old master. The way joy could find his way into his cold obsidian heart. "So... alternate dimensions didn't change you much?" A little giggle as she reached up and fluffed his hair, earning a grumble. 

"They couldn't take me from you Sidurgu." 

Wait. Was. Was that a confession? He pulled away and his wild teal eyes searched hers for some kind of answer, only for Hiyori to smile. "... What are you trying to say?" Her words reminded me of those damned Moogles; he needed to slap one right now. Love. Was there such a thing for him? The flashes of screaming couldn't help but crawl in for that moment. And no amount of softness could keep that from invading his thoughts. His self doubt coiled around his throat, his want to hide and to be angry to keep himself distanced and-

"Sid!" Now he could see her, his eyes open and his breath short before she shook her head. "Let's go back to the inn... you're looking ill."

He was greedy, feeling the need and want to fixate his vision on her eyes. "Stay." The words fell from his lips like rocks, reached out and gripped her wrist. "With me. Stay, please." Fucking moogles. Oh, if he could strangle the messenger Moogle even that would feel good. What he registered as love kept him warm, even as the snowstorm fell around them. His hand trembled as he held her cheek, scared as he traced her face paint, a bit of it rubbing off on his fingers. "When... when you left..." Two ilms separated their bodies. "I... thought about you... Rielle was... irritated the whole time. Said I needed to do _something_ about it. Shite... words are..." Not his thing, it was hard, and he shook his head. "I missed you. And I have these... feelings." Twenty-five winters and he was a boisterous fool, more of a teenager than the younger female. Again, his head shook before he fucked words.

Actions were always better. And finally, the blood stopped pumping his horns as he sated his selfishness.

He was clumsy, lips chapped and sloppy against hers, bodies pressed together for warmth and in the shadow of crates. Her hands flicked and held on tightly to his main horns, trying to guide him a bit with slow and sweet pressure. The little seeker pulled away first, and he did not want to admit he was nearly wheezing. 

"I love you too." Hiyori's smile was infectious before she kissed him again. 

Sidurgu's face grew bright again, and he coughed, stuttering severely before just kissing her again, crashing their bodies against the crates. He used all of his weight to keep her there, surprised that with all the pinning that a whimper escaped her parted lips. Not one of pain, but one that shot heat down his spine and made his thighs feel tender. Oh, he was so fucked. Their bodies grew closer, her kisses more hungry and her hands tugging at his white hair. Her legs hooked around his waist and she pulled herself up. When another kiss had their hips slammed together, he growled. Her hands went from his hair to his neck to his shoulders to-

They pulled away with a sharp gasp, drool connecting their mouths. His eyes were dark; the only thing visible was the limbal rings that glowed predatory with his parted lips and sharp teeth glinting with them. "Inside." The blood returned as he looked at the beads on her lips. Something stirred the feral beast at bay the dragon they claimed him to be. 

"Inside," She agreed, though unsure what to as this could now have more meanings. 

No one bothered the xaelan as he trudged through, now the Ishgardians were less angry, though he imagined walking with the Warrior of Light did that. The esteemed bartender gave him side-eye when asking for another room, but seeing Hiyori's flustered expression kept his lips sealed. 

The room was not like his own that he rented for Rielle, definitely for an adventurer like Hiyori. However, that wasn't the focus as he claimed her - slamming her painfully against the wall and swallowing the flecks of blood. Sidurgu let out a low, lustful snarl, biting her lip more and tugging her roughly to the bed in the corner. Meant for those of an elezen height, he flopped easily onto the bed - he was just under a max height for one of those pointy-eared imbeciles. Her surprised whimper caught him between guilt and lust, a part of him wanting to slow down and be proper to her; the other side of his dark consciousness wanted to ruin her until she begged him to ruin her.

"Sidurgu... to the bed please!" Hiyori gasped out against his lips, falling back unto the comfy sheets and it sharpened into a deep carnal warmth that spread through his whole body. The need to complete a broken promise, to finish what he had started. Narrowed, glowing eyes drank in the sight of her flushed skin before he sneered, claws busied to rip apart her clothing. It fell in tethers in his hands, rapid movements accented by their laboured breathing and heavy kisses. 

Was he man or monster? His dark side answered for him, boiling hot under his palms as psalms dropped from his blood painted lips. The whispers of heretic tainted words began to fill the room with their tongues, curses flying to the walls as her nails dug into his bare shoulders. When did he even strip? Darkness flooded the room as teeth ripped apart a bruise upon her pale neck - blood filling his mouth. Sid loved it, her screaming as she batted at his entire body weight. The Sun Seeker could do nothing against his strength before he pulled away and stopped breathing. Fear, that wasn't what he wanted. What did he want? Who wanted it?

"Hiyori? When... when did we get to the bed?" 

"I don't remember, Sidurgu I'm bleeding a lot..."

Frenzied hands pressed the small semblance of healing magic that was mustered into the wound, breathing heavily and aroused. He couldn't even control himself could he? The cold cat woman was buried deep in his chest, shaking and trembling. His sense of time was completely lost as the smell of iron caught his nose again. Hot tears poured down his face, before he soothed her noises with gentle kisses to her forehead, then her cheek. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what... no I know what came over me."  
A crooked smile and she sobbed as she was tossed down on the bed- red eyes meeting hers before she was crushed between his heavy body and moist sheets. Soft touches constrasted with his bruising fangs, it seemed even the xaelan was slipping between both sides. Then, love lost. 

There was a monster atop Hiyori, his teeth nashing and tearing into her right shoulder, deep red meat caught betwwen his vicious fangs. She screamed, any attempts to beat off the beast failed and Fray simply looked aside, not present to assist her. Hiyori did not want this, did not think that showing her colors would snap the xaelan. 

"Stop this! Please! Sidurgu! Someone help!" Her screams were unanswered as a hand clamped her mouth shut and she struggled. Snow painted red - wild and unfocused, Sid lived up to the mantle of dark knight as he lost to his darkness. His claws ripped her shoulder more as his fangs collided with bone and she passed out due to shock, blood, and pain. Her sobbing echoed in the room from beyond, somewhere between conciousness and death as she continued to wake. Her clavicle snapped. Bone cut open more as arteries were shredded by careful and brutal fangs. The miqo'te puked finally, and then something stopped, guilty teal eyes peering up as her before he licked his lips.

* * *

He licked his lips nervously at the door, shaken from his terror. Sidurgu's body trembled as his dark side insisted he follow through on the action, his stomach lurched and he nearly puked on the spot.

  
"Sidurgu?"  
  
Right, he had a beautiful woman laying across the bed, moonlight dipping through the window on her bare body. The sun gleamed in her hair, though where was it? It was there, that was his sun. It could burn him as he stepped forward, unbuckling his armor and joining her on the bed, smallclothes partially damp. The dark knight stepped forward and sat near her, feeling small hands card through his hair.   
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
He was okay.  
  
"You're not talking anymore Sidurgu... Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"I'm sure." He breathed out nervously as love won out, buring him with passion that paled compared to the darkness lapping at his control. Their lips met tenderly, their bodies pressed down into clean sheets as he gasped partially. She spun his whole body under her, straddling his waist. The soft nearly shiny skin was accented by light rays, is hand splayed on her stomach. Scars lined her body, light pink like her teats. Love. His hand rose higher, up the toned body to trace her sides. Finally, he could hold her for real. Not some fantasy made by his dark side, not some bloody scenery. Her. 

Their lips came back together, hands guiding each other to chase arousal. Her fingers found his slit, digging and drawing out the soaking wet phallus - while he dove his fingers in to press against every swollen point. And they came together, poor Hiyori having a hard time fitting the xaelan inside - but, after a few tries she sunk all the way down.

"Oh gods..."  
"Shit..."

Each inch shifted deep inside her swollen canal, and Sidurgu flipped them to brutally fuck her tiny body into the mattress. Slip and slide, he delved deeper in her hole than most men ever could, though a bit sloppy for sure judging from how many times he accidentally slipped out. Claws dug into pure white hair, not smattered with anything but sweat. The dark knight swore to every hell and praised every god for what he was currently being given. Hiyori was clamped around him as he hit and drew blood in small amounts - love bites really. 

When light blinded him and his hearing only centered on her blissful screaming of his name, it was like poetry. 

"Sidurgu! Thank you thank you~! Sid! Sid!" 

A low growl came from him before he emptied out inside of her, pushing a swollen knot to block up her core. 

It was heaven, the man blanking out for minutes as each rope of come emptied into her. For a first time? He was pretty damn sated and gladly, so was she. Hiyori trembled under him before pulling him down for a kiss by the horns. 

"Thank you Sid."

"What for?" 

"This... I'm glad we talked it out."

A huff was her last response before the xaelan passed out. 

* * *

When morning came, Sidurgu was curled up on his bed next to Rielle, the little elezen beaming when he awoke. 

"Sid! You were asleep forever!"

Was it a dream? When he moved his hips disagreed and he groaned, looking over at his armor neatly stacked near his weapon. Nope, he didn't dream that. 

"Hiyori said you were injured and she limped as she brought you in, are you stupid?!" 

"Yeah, pretty stupid..." He lifted his hand to fix up his hair as he walked over to the desk in the room, smiling. 

On it was a small wax sealed letter that was addressed to him, a lipstick stain signing it at the end. 

**Love, Hiyori Takanashi.**


End file.
